1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device and a control method for an automatic transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
When an engine of a vehicle that includes an automatic transmission is restarted after being stopped, there is a case where an accelerator pedal is depressed when the transmission is in a neutral state. This causes generation of an engagement shock and degradation in durability of a friction engagement device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-351001 (JP 11-351001 A) discloses control of the friction engagement device for purposes of reducing the engagement shock and suppressing the degradation in the durability of the friction engagement device. More specifically, JP 11-351001 A discloses a technique for reducing the engagement shock and suppressing the degradation in the durability of the friction engagement device by executing torque down control of the engine under such a condition that an accelerator is turned on in a state where braking of the vehicle is applied.